hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvia L. Jones (State of Pennsylvania)
Sylvia Liberty Jones is the personification of the State of Pennsylvania. She is the second state out of the fifty states of America, and is the second oldest. She is also one of the 13 Colonies. Appearance Pennsylvania is shown to be about 5'4 in height, and has America's hair color. She has green-blue colored eyes, but when she was younger, she had green eyes like England. However, once she declared her independence after Delaware, they became the way they are today to represent her relation to America. Oddly enough, Pennsylvania has a curl, which is often shown hanging down. America claims this is because her capital was changing all the time, and because of that, her curl would change it's shape. However, once Harrisburg finally became her capital, her curl just hung down due to overworking itself. She also has large scar that goes from her left side to the right upper portion of her back, which represents the Battle of Gettysburg. Pennsylvania is often shown wearing Amish attire, due to her state being known well for the Amish and the Pennsylvania Dutch. However, her personality is far from what the Amish values portray. Personality Since Pennsylvania is one of the Thirteen Colonies, she has the similar quality of stubbornness the other twelve states have. This also makes her hot-tempered, and unlike that of the Amish (whom are more passive and don't believe in violence), Pennsylvania can be violent if she needs to be. This is especially shown with New Jersey, as he doesn't leave her alone at all. Pennsylvania is a huge junk food eater, much like that of America. Her favorite foods are many baked foods that can be found in her state and her utmost favorite is chocolate. This is due to the fact that Hershey's Chocolate is made in Pennsylvania. Pennsylvania is shown to love hunters, especially since PA has one of the highest number of hunters of all states. She also is shown to hate her brother New Jersey, as he often never leaves her alone since the Pennsylvania Turnpike leads into New Jersey, leading her brother to often visit her and annoy her. Some of the states often said that when they under England's rule, along with America, Sylvia was actually stated to have a crush on him. However, she denies this with great fury. Whether it is an attempt to anger her or not shows uncertainty about her soft side for New Jersey. Pennsylvania however, unlike America, doesn't fear ghosts. This is probably because many often say historic places, such as Gettysburg, are haunted and she says she sees them, and from what she states they are quite friendly. Relationships America Pennsylvania fairly gets along well with America. Sometimes she gets irritated with him when he does something stupid or acts annoying. However, she means well to him. She also is grateful to him due to him helping him and the states get their independence from England. It also shown he considers her one of his favorites, even when she gets angry at him. This is probably because the Constitution was signed in Philadelphia. Confederate America Pennsylvania really hates him. This is probably because he was the main cause of her scar that represents the Battle of Gettysburg. How it happened was when she wasn't expecting it, he captured her against her will. Because of the girl being defiant as hell to give him any information of the Union, he slashed her with his sword. However, that didn't make the girl give up, much to his disgust. She still doesn't forgive him for that, and out of everybody she hates, he takes the top most spot. England Pennsylvania when she was younger looked up to England, but once she grew older and wanted independence, she began to loathe him. This was due to the fact he would not let her do what she wanted, mostly because she was a girl (which in turned offended Pennsylvania). However, she still cares for him as a brother, even though she may not show it. Germany Pennsylvania gets along fairly well with Germany. This is because of the fact the Pennsylvania Dutch came from southwestern Germany, rather than the Netherlands. This was because of how they pronounced the German word for German (Deutsch). Rather than being labeled as German, they were mistakenly called 'Dutch' because of the similarity between the two words. During World War II however, Pennsylvania didn't side with him, mostly because America 'would kill her for being a traitor', and plus she didn't want to take sides anyways. This is because she herself felt she is only a state, not a nation, so to her it isn't any bit of her business. This also may have happened because in Pennsylvania, since there is a lot of German heritage in her state, German Americans were really fired up amongst the Nazis, whether supporting it or being against it. Illinois Pennsylvania and Illinois fairly get along, but since the two are so hot-headed, sometimes they even fight, but this is quite rare on some occasions. Pennsylvania claims the only reason they get along is because of the mafia. By Pennsylvania's standards, she means that of the Amish Mafia. Some doubt the existence of it though, but she claims it is. New Jersey Pennsylvania really hates New Jersey because he frequently annoys her. This is because the Pennsylvania Turnpike that connects the road to and from New Jersey and Pennsylvania, he comes on a frequent basis to bug her. It is revealed by America that when they were younger, Pennsylvania had a crush on New Jersey (who wasn't 'totally dumb') before, during and after the revolution. It has been recently she has been annoyed by New Jersey, claiming it is all the 'crazy Jersey Shore people' who corrupted his brain. Despite this, she cares for her younger brother. History Facts *Pennsylvania's human name, Sylvia L. Jones ''is derived from many Pennsylvania and American influences. Her first name comes from the letters in Penn''sylv''an''ia, being the ones that are in italics. Her middle name is 'Liberty', after the fact the Declaration of Independence was signed in Philadelphia, which is also home to the Liberty Bell. Her last name shows her affilation with America. *Pennsylvania's birthday is December 12th, when Pennsylvania was admitted into the Union in 1787. *Despite her personality, she likes to bake, as Pennsylvania is well-known for their Amish baked goods. *She likes junk food much like America, chocolate being especially her favorite (especially if it's Hersey's, as the factory is located in her state). *Even though despite her personality, Pennsylvania can be quite motherly and cares about those around her. This is probably since she is one of the older states, she feels she has to make a good example for the other states. This shows she cares about everyone close to her greatly even if she don't show affection. *Pennsylvania is shown to be also loyal to others and follows what would interest everyone and not just herself. Examples of this are from when Confederate America tried to get information out of her (and failed), and when she wouldn't support Germany during World War II as to not cause tension among everyone else.